Meant to Be
by Nanna Black
Summary: The Saiyan love is an interesting feeling. When a Saiyan chooses a mate, they’ll be together for the rest of their lives. Pan and Trunks discover that on the least appropriate day – extremely close to their weddings to Marron and Uub. Updated in 12.05.200
1. Arrangements

**Summary:** The Saiyan love is an interesting feeling. When a Saiyan chooses a mate, they'll be together for the rest of their lives. Pan and Trunks discover that on the least appropriate day – extremely close to their weddings to Marron and Uub.

**Meant to Be**

**Chapter I**

**Getting Ready**

A lot of robots whistling and hissing on someone's ears is enough to test the patience of a saint.

What could we say of its effects on the frizzled nerves of a Saiyan warrior with hot blood and explosive temper?

Trunks was just about to break each and every one of the robots that ran around in a thousand of tiny pieces.

Vegeta, of course, having a lot less patience than his firstborn, had already exploded two androids.

The reason for such a mess was the last preparations for the marriage of Trunks to Marron Kuririn, and Son Pan's to Uub. The ceremony would happen on Capsule Corp's beautiful garden, and the reception would take place on the enterprise's huge ball room, for a thousand guests.

Luxury, pomp and circumstance were due to the fact that Trunks Briefs was the president of Asia's greatest electric-electronic business, richest man in the world and Japan's most wanted bachelor. His wedding, or so thought his mother, should have an unforgettable party, a memorable one.

Hercule, Pan's grandfather, still famous as the man who had defeated Cell (actually, it was her father, Gohan, who had done it) said the same. As an only grandchild, Pan deserved her wedding to be commented even after years, and that the invitations were fiercely contested for.

But, if someone asked for Pan, Trunks and Pan's fiancé's opinion, they would ask for the weddings to be celebrated with discretion and closeness. They didn't want great parties or the presence of people they barely knew.

As anyone can see, however, the last ones to have a say were the three of them. As soon as she knew Uub had worked up the nerve and proposed to Pan after five years dating (and she had said yes), Bulma took over the job of organizing the wedding of the girl she saw as a daughter. Marron hurried to offer to help her, and backed her future mother-in-law up in every luxurious plan the latter had for the matrimonies' celebration.

Since the two of them weren't managing to handle so many providences to be taken, Bulma programmed a robots' army to help them out. With less than two weeks for the marriages, the androids ran back and forth, whistling madly, going through thousands of things.

Upstairs, the women were locked in two rooms. Inside one of them, calm and peaceful, Pan tried on the gown she would wear in the wedding. Marron had hysterical fits (and the four Saiyans' sensitive ears downstairs could pick up perfectly), complaining that her dress didn't fit.

Distracted, Trunks didn't notice that a robot swirled around him, whistling happily and letting out a light beige lacy frill around his legs. The Saiyan prince only noticed his deeply amusing position when Goten exploded in laughter.

Enraged, the lavender-haired man ran stairs up, willing to demand that his mother postponed the weddings, because he didn't want to get married. Tracking her by her ki, he broke in the bedroom where he judged she would be…

… And stopped, frozen in his tracks by the most beautiful sight in his whole life.

The sight of Pan in a wedding gown.

Her dress was simple and discrete, but magnificent, in icy-white silk, straight, with thin straps, the cloth peppered with sparkly points. Her satiny black hair, luminous as onyx, fell loosely down her delicate back, the soft locks covered with a simple veil made with Spanish silk. As she was with her back to him, Trunks could see her zipper was open, and a long patch of smooth, white skin could be seen.

Trunks felt his throat drying as his blue eyes ran over the scenario. He wasn't blind; he had noticed, for a long time, that Pan wasn't a little girl anymore. But the guilt he felt for wanting her was greater than the desire itself, so he did nothing, only watching her to get involved with Uub, date and get engaged.

Than, the greatest torture: to see her by his side, on a wedding gown, beautiful… to marry someone that not him.

Her brown eyes met and locked with his over the mirror, and she smiled.

**"Trunks!"** Her voice held unmistakable joy.** "It's good to see you".**

**"Hey, Pan…" **He couldn't tear his eyes off her. He wouldn't.

Noticing his awe, she smiled and swirled, stopping with her back to the mirror.** "So?"** She asked amused. **"How do I look as a bride?"**

**"You are…"** He felt his lips getting dry, his eyes darkening with desire, **"… Perfect. A dream bride"**. _My dream bride_, he silently added.

His voice rang in her mind. _My dream bride_. And she blushed. Trunks almost moaned loudly as he noticed a sexy blush coloring her cheeks.

**"T-thanks"**, she stuttered. _Get yourself together, Pan! He'll never see you as more than his sister's little friend!_ She thought, reprimanding herself. _Uub, think Uub! But he is so hot…_

**"But your zipper is open…"** He thought, trying to ignore her voice inside his mind. She started to shrug, but held back, knowing that the gesture would make the straps to slide and the dress to fall, undressing her to his eyes.

**"This damn thing is stuck. Bra almost destroyed the dress trying to close it, but she failed".**

**"And where are they?"**

**"With Marron. She broke down in tears, said her dress doesn't fit. She wants to postpone the wedding".**

**"Thank Dende"**, the man mumbled in a low voice, but Pan's sensitive ears were able of getting the words, and she frowned.

**"You don't want to get married?"**

**"To Marron?"** _No!_

The negative in her mind echoed like a scream.

**"I do want to get married… But not with the luxury, the pomp and the things my mother and Marron want so badly".**

She laughed. Her laughter was melodic, crystal clear. Trunks smiled.

**"Neither do I. You know me, I like to live my life calm and away from the press' eyes".**

**"We're more alike than we think"**, he said with a smile. He approached her. **"I'll try and close it, okay?"**

**"Alright"**, she said, turning her back to him, the half-spin leaving a cloud of delicious, sweet vanilla and strawberry scent behind her. He breathed in deeply, feeling intoxicated by that smell that seemed to be stuck in her skin since she was a child.

His fingers ran smoothly over the path of naked skin, and Pan felt her heartbeat speeding up. His touch was soft; his fingers, warm. She felt her skin shivering under his touch, and breathed in sharply as the zipper ran, fast, under his tug.

**"Here you go"**, his voice sounded, velvety and sensual, in her ear. She turned around, and felt small close to him. He was so taller than she was, but her face was tipped up on the right position. If he leaned down only a little bit… _Don't go there!_

**"Thank you"**, her voice was hoarse, and the tip of her tongue slid in between her red, fleshy lips, to wet them. Trunks moaned loudly; he couldn't hold back. She had no idea how sexy he thought that gesture was.

Hearing his moan, she got even redder, and her tongue slid slowly over her lower lip. His blue eyes were dark, stormy. There was a slight scruff covering the square, masculine chin, and the lavender-colored hair fell over his forehead, almost covering the blue eyes.

She lifted a shaky hand and tried to put the rebel lock behind his hand. Lowering her hand, her fingers ran over the angled cheek, and there they rested. He leaned in, eager for that kind, feminine touch, smelling like strawberry and vanilla.

**"Trunks…" **The girl's voice was soft, almost inaudible, even to the half-Saiyan's strong hearing.

**"Hummm?"**

**"I don't think I want to get married…"**

**"Good…"**

**"Why?"**

**"Cause then I can do this".**

He leant down, his mouth brushing softly over the girl's lips. On that moment, it was like an explosion happened between the two Saiyans. A strong electric rush ran over their bodies, as the thoughts of one popped in the mind of the other. Trunks pulled Pan closer, his body entwined with hers. Her arms wrapped the neck of the man she had always loved, and the kiss, so delicate in the beginning, got more and more breathtaking and passionate at each second.

The couple only split apart due to, of course, the need of air to their cells. Both their eyes met and locked, sparkling, both seeing inside each other's eyes what they needed: passion, love, a desperate need of being understood, loved because of **who** they were, not because of **what** they were.

The mood was broken by the slam of something breaking downstairs. Trunks walked out, with a last, long look, and Pan fell in a heap, hands covering her mouth, tears flowing incessantly down her cheeks. And that was how Bra found her, torn by the weight of her discovery (she couldn't marry Uub, it wasn't fair), in tears.

The Saiyan princess ran to her best friend's side, shaken by Pan's tears and despair. **"What happened, Pan? Why are you crying?"** The young woman asked, taking her friend in her arms. Pan put her head on Bra's shoulder, letting her tears to wash the pain of her discovery away.

**"Bra…"** She said many hours later, her voice still thick with the shed tears, her nose red, her eyes puffy.

**"What's it, dear? Why the tears?"**

**"I can't marry Uub".**

Bra was shocked.** "Not marry? But why, Pan? You two were so deeply in love…"**

**"_He _is in love, I am not"**, the brunette shot back, feeling her eyes watering again. _Trunks..._

_What's it, beautiful? _His voice sounded clear in her mind. There was a pause, and then he spoke again, _Were you crying, Pan?_

_Yeah_

_Why?_ Alarm colored the Saiyan's voice. _Why were you crying?_

_I can't get married…_

_You already said that_

_I don't want to get married_

_Good, neither do I_

**"PAN!"** Bra screamed, shaking her hand in front of Pan's face.** "Pan, wake up!"**

**"BRA!"** The voice of the future wife of the Saiyan's prince came from next door. Bulma appeared at the doorway, apparently worn out.

**"Marron torn her dress head to toe"**, Vegeta's mate said, her voice telling her exhaustion.

Bra cursed in a low voice and got up. **"Damn blonde! Now we have to postpone the wedding, she can't get married with some clothes".**

**"Don't call her that, Marron is your brother's fiancée"**, Bulma reprimanded, although she wanted to scream at her future daughter-in-law.

Shaking her head, Bra went out mumbling, **"Dunno what the hell he saw in her".**

Left by herself, Pan opened her zipper, put her normal clothes back on and left through the window, leaving her dress inside its plastic cover, with a note over it. **_Bra, a headache is killing me. I'm going home to lie down. Tell dad and Uub. Love, Pan._**

* * *

As soon as he could, Trunks went up to the room where Pan was. He was alarmed to find it empty, the gown carefully placed inside its plastic protection cover, the note over it. _Pan!_ He called over the telepathic link the kiss had built in between them. The bond was weak, but, with every talk they had through it, it grew stronger. _Pan, where are you?_

_Trunks?_

_Hey, baby… Where are you?_

_Flying home… I'm feeling sick_

_Pan, we need to talk. And soon. We can't go on like that_

_Okay… _Her voice sounded weaker and weaker.

_Okay_

As he reached Pan's small apartment, Trunks wasn't surprised to find the balcony door open, and his young beloved lying on the floor, staring at the starry sky.

He landed softly next to her, his tall frame casting over his beloved a long shadow. She looked at him, apparently lost. But only one thing was right in her eyes: the same spark of passion he had seen inside them after they had kissed.

**"Hey, Pan".**

**"Hey…" **Her voice sounded confused as a little child's. Pan sat up, putting her legs close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, putting her chin over her knees.** "What have we done?"**

**"We kissed, Pan. Why so shocked?"**

**"I'm engaged! And so are you! It was wrong!"**

**"No, it wasn't. I regret a few things in my life, Pan, and our kiss isn't one of them".**

She shut up, shell shocked by his honesty. If she considered carefully, she also didn't regret kissing him. That kiss had woken up within her a certainty that she hid even from herself: the certainty that, if she walked up the aisle with Uub, she would be forever unhappy.

**"I don't regret it either"**, she said honestly. He smiled at her, the same warm, sincere smile with which she had fallen in love. When such feeling had risen within her? Pan couldn't tell it precisely; she felt it for so long, that sometimes she thought this crush had been born with her. And maybe it had.

**"Pan, I need to tell you something"**, Trunks' voice broke in the comfortable silence between them.

**"Go on".**

**"When we kissed, a telepathic link was built between you and me".**

**"Duly noted. Why's that?"**

He took a deep breath. He had no idea how she would react to that piece of news. "It was born because you're my soul mate".

The girl stared at him, astonished. **"What?"** And a mocking giggle escaped her lips. **"Trunks, I've never pictured you as the romantic type".**

**"And I'm not"**, he said, **"but I thought the concept of 'mate' would sound too old for you".**

She laughed. **"Yeah, it would".**

**"Well, we're getting off board here"**, he was serious again. **"Pan, we have saiyan blood. No matter if we agree or not, this genetic load has an influence over us. We're better than the earthlings, even better than Kuririn".**

**"I know that"**, she mocked him again.** "I was born in such environment, remember? I didn't jump in unknowingly".**

**"Pan, it's serious"**, he said slightly angrily. **"Going on… We have better eyesight, better hearing, more strength, and we age slower than the earthlings. However, the Saiyan DNA influences even our feelings".**

With these words, the girl's curiosity was immediately caught. **"What do you mean?"**

**"Every Saiyan has, per say, a soul mate: someone who fits him or her perfectly, with whom he/she shares a bond strong to the point of telepathy and the sharing of feelings".**

**"I don't understand"**

**"Pan, every saiyan has a mate… It's someone with whom he or she will be so powerfully connected that they can feel each other's feelings and read each other's minds. No matter if the mate is Saiyan or not".**

**"Hold on one minute…"** All that crap was starting to make sense to the young woman. **"Then you're meaning to say that we, Saiyans, are telepathically bonded to those who are our soul mates? And you're mine? That's why we can communicate through thoughts?"**

He nodded slowly. She collapsed.** "It cannot be! It doesn't make any sense! Then I love you because you're Saiyan, not simply because I love you?"** He noticed she was almost hysterical. **"What's the next bomb? We reincarnate? This passion comes from other lives?"**

**"Pan, calm down!"** He said delicately.** "You don't love me only because of my genetics. You love me because you love me, independent of what I am. Your father loves your mother, and she's not a Saiyan. And my father loves my mother, and she's not a Saiyan either"**. Noticing her doubtful expression, he sighed and asked, **"If you didn't know this concept of love, would you love me less than you love me now?"**

She sighed deeply.** "No, I wouldn't".**

He smiled. **"See? Deep, deep down, this genetic thing doesn't determinate anything. It only brings advantages".**

She showed the first smile; small and slightly weak, but a smile anyway. Trunks sat down close to her and, cautiously, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled against him, and looked up at him. He sustained her stare, and leaned forward, his lips meeting hers on a sweet kiss.

Once again, the electric shock ran over them, powerful, devastating. Guided by their Saiyan instincts, the two young people started to feel each other, passionately making out. The girl, however, was able to hold back.

**"TRUNKS!"** She screamed, pushing him back with all might. He stepped away, and she was scared to see that his usually blue eyes were deep red. She screamed and ran away from him, panic evident in her eyes.

**"What's it, Pan?"** He asked, concerned with the panic clear on her kind features.

**"Look at yourself!" **She sounded shrill – not that she cared, however. The Saiyan prince stared at his reflection on the mirror Pan had on her living room, and was shocked by his own appearance.

His lavender hair was long, nearly reaching his shoulders. The blue shade of his eyes had given way to a scary blood red (he wasn't surprised that Pan panicked). And a monkey's tail swayed lazily behind him.

Pan had also changed, but not as much as he had. The only difference on her was her eyes (they were red instead of their normal chocolaty brown) and the tail swaying behind her.

The full moon bathed them, and, when their eyes met, something weird happened. Pan smiled, sensually and felinely, as she silently took off her white T-shirt. Trunks slowly approached her, and put her to her feet, pulling her to the bedroom.

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door. The tall, dark man opened it, being surprised when he recognized the pale blonde in front of him. **"I thought we had agreed on never seeing each other again"**, he said as he gave space for her to come in.

**"And we won't. I mean, we won't see each other like we did before"**, the young woman answered, walking arrogantly into the small apartment. The guy sighed and shook his head.

**"Then what are you doing here?"**

**"Is Pan here?"** The blonde asked, dodging the question.

The dark man shook his head. **"She's at her apartment. Bra showed me a not she left before leaving. Her head was hurting".**

**"Oh. Good. At least I won't have to explain why I'm here".**

**"Not for her, but for me you will. What the hell do you want? I'm getting married in two weeks!"**

**"I know!" **The blonde exploded. **"So am I! On the same ceremony, have you forgotten?"**

**"I don't know why the hell you gave Bulma such idea".**

**"A double wedding is always fancy"**, the blonde said. **"But I didn't come here to talk about your wedding or mine".**

**"Then why are you here?"**

She took a deep breath. She had no idea how he would react to the news she was about to give him. **"I'm expecting".**

Shock, surprise and joy. This myriad of feelings crossed the handsome masculine features before he came to the conclusion that there was a catch. If she was pregnant, he was sure she had a backup plan. **"No, I'm not going to let you do it!"** He screamed, already knowing what she would do.

**"You won't let me do what?"**

**"This baby is mine, you won't tell Trunks it's his!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Marron, this child will not be born with lavender hair and blue eyes. This is my baby and I'll be an active part on his raise, even if I have to go to court".**

**"You would not submit me to such a scandal"**,the blonde sacredly backed off.

**"Forbid me of getting in touch with my child, and you'll see how far I'm willing to go to be his daddy!"**

**"Don't you understand? I need to get married to Trunks!"** The blonde burst in tears. **"My parents need the money!"**

**"Your parents live just fine, Marron"**, he said, tiredly. **"You're the gold digger on the family. You love the status of being engaged to the most powerful man in Asia".**

**"So what? I'm like that – you always knew I wasn't going to ditch Trunks over you".**

**"How can you be so dumb?"** He exploded. **"Trunks will never believe this baby is his, Marron! Never!"**

**"What do you mean?"** Marron arrogantly shot back.

**"He's a Saiyan. Saiyans only have children with their mats. Saiyan women only get pregnant with the men they mate".**

The blonde laughed, arrogant and full of herself. **"Then he'll believe. Who is more perfect for him than me? Now I'm leaving. And don't dare – do _not_ dare – to tell anyone about this baby. For everyone, it's a Briefs".**

Uub fell on his couch after Marron disappeared and the door closed behind her. **"You're not the one for him"**, he said quietly to the empty room. **"Pan is".**


	2. Bad News

**Summary:** Saiyan love is an interesting feeling. When a Saiyan chooses a mate, they'll be together for the rest of their lives. Pan and Trunks discover that on the least appropriate day – extremely close to their weddings to Marron and Uub.

**Meant to Be**

**Chapter II**

**Bad News**

Pan woke up the next morning with the sunlight bathing her body. She was surprised and dazed as she noticed she was naked, but slowly the previous night's events came back to her mind. She snuggled into Trunks' strong, warm body as she recalled the fantastic night of passion he had given her.

Trunks had revealed to be the perfect lover: as soon as he noticed she was still a virgin, he was caring and gentle, always making sure she wasn't feeling any pain. And Pan really didn't feel any pain. Quite the opposite: she had never felt so good. A hand ran over her neck, stopping scared when her fingers brushed a scar right over her jugular vein.

**"That is my mark on you"**, Trunks' voice came rough with sleep. He pulled her flesh to his body, turning a little bit and showing her a similar scar on the same place, at his neck. **"And this is your mark on me. No other Saiyan that honors his blood will touch you… Besides me, of course".**

**"Does this mean that every Saiyan will know you've bit me?"**

**"Yeah"**, he confirmed, not understanding the look of shame that crossed her face.

**"Including my dad? And Vegeta?"**

He laughed a throaty laugh that made his chest purr. **"My dad will know for sure, for he is a pure blooded. But your dad… I don't know. It's possible he knows. But my dad will not let me marry Marron, having marked you, I'm sure".**

**"Why's that?"**

**"Dad's quite faithful to some old rites of Vegeta-sei. And this is one of them. When two Saiyans mark each other, they're considered to be married".**

**"Oh, damn it!"** The young girl was freaked out. **"No, Trunks. This scar has to fade!"**

He scowled. **"Why? I thought you didn't want to marry Uub".**

**"And I don't wanna, but it's not fair that Uub knows I've slept with you – I've lost my virginity with you, still being his fiancée".**

He pondered over her words. **"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair. Don't worry; put a turtleneck on or a scarf or something of the sorts. And break it off with Uub as soon as possible. Because I'm ending things with Marron today".**

She flashed a smile and kissed him, but, before it got x-rated, his cell-phone rang. Trunks growled in irritation and got up, not giving a damn to the fact that he was still completely naked. Pan, however, took the time to watch him, the muscles flexing and stretching, the tanned skin glowing under the soft sunlight. He found his jeans and underwear on the middle of the living room and shoved his hand on the pocket, producing a small intercom.

**"What's it?"** He barked, furious for being interrupted.

**"Trunks, where the hell have you been hiding?"** Bra wanted to know, clearly upset.

**"I'm on a hotel. If I stayed home for another minute, I'd explode the whole set of robots. Why?"**

**"Your oh-so-called nice fiancée is here"**, Bra asked, lifting her hands and showing him a bunch of silky rags. **"She's making a mess because her dress is still not ready?"**

**"And you call me now to tell me _that_?" **His anger went deeper.

**"No. I've called you because she said she has something urgent to tell you"**, the young woman said, shrugging and throwing the rags on the floor. **"I am _not_ going to put this dress together _again_! If it's tight, blame it on her, because she got _fat_!"**

**"I'm on my way"**, Trunks muttered furiously and shut the intercom off before Bra could say anything else. He went back to the bedroom, where he found Pan walking out of the shower, wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

**"Who was it?"**

**"Bra"**, he said, as he put his jeans and underwear on the bed and got dressed. She opened her wardrobe and took out some underwear, a pair of jeans and a plain white sleeveless T-shirt. She got dressed as he looked for a razor. **"Marron is there, having a fit because she tore the dress apart upside down. And Bra refuses to sew it up".**

**"Marron says she hasn't, but she's put some weight on"**, she disdainfully said. She put her wet hair together in a simple loose ponytail. **"I don't have a new razor. You'll have to shave at home. Thinking about it…"** She flashed a naughty smile and ran a finger over his chin, covered with a slight scruff. **"… You look really sexy like that".**

He kissed her briefly, but stepped away. **"Don't tease me, otherwise we'll never leave".**

**"What's the matter with that? The fridge is stocked with food, my phone bill is paid and you have a credit card with you. We can call a delivery service and order take out when the food I have here is over".**

He laughed and kissed her once again. **"This sounds tempting, but we have things to do before we can lock ourselves in here and live out of these things you've mentioned".**

She stepped away with a playful pout. **"Spoil-sport".**

**"You were not saying that last night"**, he purred against her skin, making her shiver. He pulled her to the balcony. **"Come on, we've gotta go".**

She smiled, a languid, feminine smile, and took off by his side, holding his hand.

* * *

After two long hours (during which they stopped to kiss and make out, protected by the thick layer of clouds), the couple landed on the soft green grass in front of the impressive Capsule Corp. building, and walked in through the back door. Vegeta was training in his gravity machine and watched one last kiss between his son and Pan.

Starving to death, the two youngsters went straight to the kitchen, smartly avoiding the living room, where Marron would probably be, with her hysterical fits. They were sitting by the table, cutting thick slices of a delicious cake baked by one of the robots, when Bra stormed in the kitchen like a hurricane.

**"I knew you had arrived. Hey, Pan"**, she hissed, only waving to her friend, her eyes never leaving his brother. **"Your _fiancée_ is driving me nuts. Go talk to her before she dies without being married to you".**

**"Okay, okay"**, he said, getting up and giving Pan's cheek a kiss. He whispered something in her ear, to what she answered:

**"Me too. Good luck".**

Watching such demonstration of intimacy, Bra narrowed her eyes, watching her friend closely. Pan seemed to glow, and her eyes held a special spark, that made her look even more beautiful. **"What happened to you?"** Vegeta's youngest child wanted to know.

Pan could feel her face heating up, but she pretended not to understand what her friend wanted to know. **"Nothing happened, Bra. Why do you ask?"**

**"You look different…"** And, putting two and two together, she knew. **"Oh Dende! You and… him?!"** She said pointing the door Trunks had passed through.

Pan sighed. Bra knew her all too well, and sometimes this was not for her advantage. But, resigned, she said, **"If we start talking about this here, someone might listen to us. Let's go to your bedroom".**

The young girl smiled, jumping to her feet. _Hallelujah! We'll finally get rid of that horrible Marron bitch!_ The two girls got to Bra's bedroom and, as the princess of Saiyans jumped on the bed, Pan snuggled in the couch. **"Spill t out!"** The aqua-blue haired girl said. The brunette smiled.

**"You remember last night, when you found me crying on the bedroom where I was having the proof of my wedding gown?"**

**"Yeah I do. Why's that?"**

**"It all began before that…"**

* * *

Trunks did not want to do this. To come face to face to a hysterical-over-the-wedding-dress Marron was too much, even for him. But, as he closed his eyes and remembered how he felt alive, loved and understood by Pan's side, he knew he needed to do it. For her, and for himself.

The blonde moved from one side to the other on the living room's carpet, and Trunks let her know he was there by saying, **"You know, you'll build a hole on my grandma's Persian carpet".**

The woman turned to him, with fright on her features, but her face relaxed with relief as she recognized him. **"TRUNKIE!"** She shrilly said squeaked, and he shivered because of her voice and of the nickname, which he hated. **"I have something to tell you".**

**"So do I, Marron"**, the lavender-haired man said, sitting on the couch. Marron threw herself by his side, her blonde hair tucked in an impeccable bun, and she snuggled into the strong, masculine body. But he gently shoved her away and got up. He couldn't stand to be near her.

**"What's up, Trunkie?"** His fiancée asked, pouting.

**"Nothing"** He took a deep breath. **"Marron, I can't marry you anymore".**

The blue eyes widened with shock. **"What? But that's great!"**

He was astounded by her reaction. **"Great? Why do you say that?"**

She shrugged her shoulders. **"I can't get married with you and Pan and Uub anyway. Bra made my wedding gown a size smaller than the size I usually wear. And now she's refusing to loosen it up"**. She pouted again. Trunks was exasperated. She hadn't understood. _Dumb bitch!_

_I agree!_ Pan's voice melodically rang on his mind, and he smiled discretely. _I love you._

_I love you too_, he thought, and turned back to Marron. **"Your dress is made of silk, isn't it?"**

**"Yeah. Why?"**

**"Bra can't loosen it up for you, because the silk is already marked with the previous sewing"**, he explained, like she was some sort of sick child. **"But I didn't mean it by postponing the wedding"**, he spoke, and breathed deeply. **"I don't want to get married, and I want to break things off"**, he said as he closed his telepathic link to Pan. He didn't want her to listen to Marron's hysterical reaction.

The blonde's jaw fell to the floor, as her disbelieving blue eyes filled with tears. **"What?"**

**"You've heard me, Maroon. There won't be a wedding anymore. Or an engagement. I want to break up".**

**"Trunkie, you can't do this to me!"** She exploded. **"You can't!"**

**"Why can't I, Marron? I'm an adult. Besides, weddings can be undone even inside the church!"**

**"Yeah, but not when there's a child in between!"** She conveniently 'let slip', and covered her mouth with her hands. He narrowed his eyes.

**"Child? Marron, we don't have any children".**

She fell on the couch. **"But we will have. Trunks, I'm pregnant".**

It felt like a punch on Trunks' stomach, given by Vegeta when supersaiyan level four. Trunks fell on the couch opposite where Marron was. **"Pregnant?"** He repeated, completely dazed. He thanked Dende for the good star that had given him the idea of closing his telepathic link with Pan. She didn't deserve to receive such news like that.

**"Yeah. Trunkie, we're gonna have a baby".**

He was not able to react. He was not able to move. He was not able to think. All the dreams and plans he had with Pan… being flushed away, because Marron was pregnant.

**"Marron, I cannot get married to you"**, he said honestly. **"I don't love you. You would be unhappy by my side".**

**"But I also can't be left behind like some sick puppy!"** The tearful blonde reacted. **"My parents will never accept me as a single mother, Trunks. Dende knows what they'll do if they find out I'm expecting a child out of wedlock".**

He stood up. His head was spinning, and he felt sick. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to cry. He wanted Pan.

**"Trunks… Let's not call off the wedding. I'll find a way, I'll buy a new wedding gown. Think about this child"**, she tried to make him touch her stomach, but he flinched. **"He or she can't be born and grow up without a daddy".**

**"Get out, Marron"**, he said, turning his back to her. Marron tried to touch her shoulder. He gave her hand a hard slap and turned to her, and she squeaked, terrified when she saw him turning supersaiyan. **"GET OUT!"** He exploded, fury rolling out of his body, his ki floating to unimaginable levels.

The blonde grabbed her purse and stormed out of the door. Vegeta, Gohan and Goten bolted into the house, looking for the source of such a powerful ki. On her bedroom, Bra screamed in panic. Everyone took the stairs and bolted into her room.

Gohan paled like the dead when he saw his daughter, unconscious and pale like a ghost. **"PAN!"** He screamed, running to her side. **"Bra, what happened?"**

**"I don't know!"** The trembling girl shot back, shakily leaning into Goten's strong embrace. **"We were talking… About the wedding… When she felt dizzy and fainted".**

Trunks backed off, horrified. Was their bond strong to the point where Pan could react to his feelings? She exhaled a light golden aura, and her hair was blondish.

Vegeta approached the girl and pushed the neck of her blouse. When his eyes noticed the scar on Pan's neck, he ran out and grabbed his son by his arm, dragging him out of the house. The three semi-saiyans looked at each other, confused, and then turned their attention back to the unconscious girl.

* * *

Before he could utter one word, Trunks felt like the air had escaped his lungs. Vegeta had taken him by surprise and gave his stomach quite a punch. **"You're an idiot!"** The Saiyans' king growled. **"How can you be so stupd? Your bond is still weak, she cannot go through strong emotions!"**

**"I didn't know!"** Trunks gasped.

_Trunks…_ Pan's voice echoed weakly in his mind.

_Hey, angel…_

_Where are you?_

_Talking to my dad. Are you better?_

_Yeah… But what strong feeling was that that I felt?_

_It was mine, Panny. We need to talk…_

_Bra already knows about us._

He paled. _She does?_

_Yeah…_ She still sounded weak. _She guessed…_

_Oh Dende…_

_But she promised to keep her mouth shut until we break things off with Marron and Uub._

_Oh. Pan, find a way to be alone. We have to talk._

Her laughter rang in his mind, melodic and amused, despite weak. _I don't like it, but, anyway… I love you._

_I love you too. Never forget it, never. _He felt the despair growing within him.

_Highly unlikely_, she said and closed shut the link between them. Trunks turned to his father, who was watching him attentively. **"It was Pan"**, he said. **"I have to go talk to her".**

**"Go"**, his father shot back, returning to his gravity machine. His only son, in love with Kakarot's granddaughter…

_Anyway_, he thought, his own telepathic link to Bulma firmly closed, _better a saiyan woman than that stupid little blonde_. The saiyan's king's son married to that futile, worthless blonde? Unimaginable! Unacceptable!

* * *

Pan was all by herself when Trunks arrived at Bra's bedroom. Gohan and Goten had left at her request, after she explained she had fainted because she hadn't eaten a thing since the day before the previous one. Gohan didn't leave before hotly scolding his child, warning her that crazy diets would destroy her health.

He sat down at her side, trying hard not to cry. Pan lifted her eyes to him, eyes that were shining with love, and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. **"What's up, handsome? Are you not so free or what?"** She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

**"Pan, I love you".**

**"I love you too", **she said smilingly. **"I think we made it pretty clear last night, didn't we?"** And her fingers brushed the rough surface of the scar he had left in her skin.

**"No, I really, really love you. Like I've never loved anyone my whole life. And I never will".**

His seriousness and urgency alarmed Pan. **"What happened, Trunks? You're scaring me!"**

**"I only wanted you to know I love you".**

**"I already know that!"** She exclaimed. **"I love you too! Now, can you stop acting like we're on a funeral? We're young, hot, not-so-single and we love each other. Why are you acting like you're mourning something?"**

**"Because I am"**, he said, so softly that she almost missed it.

**"What's wrong, my love?"** She asked, lacing her fingers with his. Trunks felt a deep anger against himself. Not noticing his link to her was open, he only became conscious of this when Pan squeezed his hand and asked with weak voice, **"Trunks, what happened? You're hurting, I feel it. What's it?"**

**"You'll never forgive me"**, he said in a low voice and freed his hand, getting up from the bed. **"I can't break up with Marron".**

The brown eyes were shining with hurt. Pan stared at him with astonishment, as if she didn't understand what he was meaning. **"You can't? Why? Was it… Was it me?"**

**"NO!"** He screamed and took her in his arms. **"It wasn't you. You were wonderful, really sexy… The best I've ever had"**. She felt him kissing her head. **"It wasn't your fault, my love… It was mine".**

**"I don't get it".**

He took a deep breath. And he spoke the five words that tore their hearts apart. **"Marron is having my baby".**

She stepped away of him. Hurt, pain, shock, disappointment. Trunks felt a profound anguish, and he didn't know if that feeling was his or hers. **"What?"** She asked in a low voice. The brown eyes were staring deeply into his, tears flooding them.

**"I'm going to be a father"**, he said, with his voice bitter. She looked away, and stared at the wall for a long time. When he stared at him again, a mask of coldness covered the face that used to glow with love before.

**"Congratulations"**, she said before disappearing thanks to instant transportation.

**"Pan!"** He screamed desperately. He got up and punched the wall, with such strength it made a hole. **"Damn you, Marron!"**

* * *

Pan ran away to the only place where she felt safe and loved. Chichi's house was impeccable as always, and the old woman was all by herself, since Goten was most probably at Capsule Corp, keeping Bra company.

Pan found her grandmother on the living room, knitting. Chichi heard the soft sobs and, when she looked up and saw her grandchild crying like a little a girl, she didn't say anything. She just left her knitting beside, and Pan jumped in her arms, her tears wetting her grandmother's clothes.

As she caressed her granddaughter's hair, Chichi noticed the recent scar on Pan's neck. She frowned, as her fingers distractedly stroked her own scar, faded now, almost imperceptible, after years of not being bitten. Only a Saiyan would have the strength to brand the skin of another Saiyan with such intensity.

Chichi began pondering. The only available, not blood related to Pan was Trunks. Chichi wasn't stupid, having already noticed the boy's languid looks at Pan, and her son's at Bra. She only wondered how that scar had been made. Pan was engaged and was going to marry Uub. Trunks was also engaged and was going to marry Marron. The two couples already shared a house, the ceremonies would only make the marriages official. And Chichi knew, from experience, that to make a scar like that was needed a long night of love.

But Goku's widow couldn't ask anything. Something had happened, something serious that had destroyed her only granddaughter. Pan didn't cry easily, having a heart of stone. She hadn't cried not even when Goku had disappeared. Something of real seriousness had happened to break Pan to the point of tears.

Later, after the girl had calmed down, Chichi felt capable of killing his curiosity. **"Pan?"**

**"What's it, grandma?"**

**"Can I ask you when Trunks made that scar?"**

The young woman widened her eyes in surprise. Chichi laughed a lot. **"Pan, sweetheart, you're talking to a Saiyan's wife. I also have a scar"** and she lowered the Chinese neck of her blouse to reveal a nearly-faded scar. **"And I'm not a fool. I've known for a long time that you're in love with that boy".**

**"Yesterday"**, the blushing girl revealed. **"Last night".**

**"Oh"**, Chichi made. She stroked her granddaughter's hair. **"But you should be happy, Pan!"** She didn't understand her granddaughter's reasons to cry. **"He loves you!"**

**"He loves me…"** Tears welled up again in those beautiful brown eyes. **"… But it's Marron who is having his baby".**

**"WHAT?!"** Chichi reacted. She was even more confused. **"But that's not possible!"**

**"Of course it's possible, grandma"**, the girl shot back. **"It's so possible, that Marron's pregnant".**

**"No, it's not possible, Pan"**, Chichi insisted. **"Saiyan men only impregnate the women who bear their scars"**, and her fingers brushed quickly the healing scar on her granddaughter's neck.

Pan frowned, confused. **"But Marron's having his baby! I know it! He told me!"** And a bitter laugh escaped her lips. **"Maybe Bulma's Earthling blood was stronger in him than the Saiyan blood".**

**"But, if it's so, the same thing would have happened to Gohan".**

The girl frowned. **"What do you mean?"**

Chichi blushed, embarrassed. **"You don't think your father was a virgin when he married, do you?"**

Pan made a face. **"Gross, grandma. I don't wanna know about it".**

**"But it's true. Your father had a quick thing with this girl when he was sixteen. He lost his virginity to this girl. And she didn't get pregnant. If it's so, if the Earthling blood is stronger in the mezzo Saiyans, then this girl would also get pregnant with your father's baby"**, Chichi explained.

Pan made a face. **"Grandma, I'd rather not know about this".**

**"Pan, you're not getting what I mean"**, Chichi shot back patiently. **"The Saiyan men do not get women pregnant everything they do it".**

**"Grandma, my brain is dumb today"**, the girl said, slightly irritated. **"Speak clear!"**

**"This child Marron is carrying – I mean, if she is really carrying a child – cannot be Trunks'. The only woman who will ever be able of conceiving his baby is the one who carries this scar around"**, the old lady's fingers ran once again over the granddaughter's scar.

Pan's eyes widened as she got what her grandmother mean. For safety, Chichi finished, **"In other words, Pan, the only one who can get pregnant with Trunks' baby is you".**


End file.
